Final Fantasy 7: Surrender
by Zaios
Summary: Hope was slowly returning to the people of Midgar. Only a few years earlier, three odd men had invaded the town and caused chaos by abducting the city’s geo-stigma infected youngsters. Thanks to Cloud Strife... R&R Contains OC's
1. Ready To Return to Midgar?

**Final Fantasy VII: Surrender**

**By: Zaios**

* * *

"_Are you ready to rebuild your life in Midgar?"_

Hope was slowly returning to the people of Midgar. Only a few years earlier, three odd men had invaded the town and caused chaos by abducting the city's geo-stigma infected youngsters. Thanks to Cloud Strife, who became a national icon, did the events of Advent Children come to an end. Now a new threat is slowly unfolding which will unite the members of AVALANCHE and invite some new and unsuspecting members to join the cause to defeat another incarnation of Sephiroth.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ready To Return To Midgar?**

**

* * *

  
**

Slowly the sun set, leaving a beautiful and ascending shadow along the rooftops of the homes of Gongaga's residents. For years this small town was the pinnacle of peace and prosperity. However, twenty-one years ago, this tiny village was caught between a skirmish over the honorable Zack Fair and members of the Shin-Ra Electric Company. Even more recent, thirteen years ago, a twenty-four year old member of the disbanded SOLDER had fled back to Gongaga with his fourteen year old friend, Ayane, after Shin-Ra was destroyed. Since then he and his friend, turned lover, had lived in harmony, while waiting for the day that they could return to Midgar and pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. Sitting atop of their house while watching the sun reseed past the mountains, Sheirow (the ex-SOLDER) took Ayane's hand, looked at her passionately, and asked, "Are you ready to return to Midgar? It's been thirteen years since Shin-Ra fell to ruin."

His wife gave him a pained look as the memories after finding her mother dead, with slit wrists, in the bathroom came back to her, "Do you think that things have changed enough to go back?" she questioned.

"I think so…sweetheart," came the red-eyed man as he clutched her hand.

The twenty-seven year old woman looked down and remarked lowly, "Shin-Ra…caused my dad to go insane and made my mom commit suicide."

He looked at her sympathetically, "I know, I saw Yaone laying there…the image will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Ayane looked despondent and told him lowly, "Your mother always told me that wounds won't begin healing until you return to the source that caused the pain. I think that Deborah is right…and even though I dread going back; it's time."

The thirty-seven year old man smiled, "Yeah, my mom always knows what to say and I think that's why my dad married her."

Raising up, the dark-haired dame, still with pain in her eyes, told him somberly, "I better tell Deborah and Tiberius that we're moving back to Midgar."

"Well wait…we'll tell my parents together. Let's invite them to dinner and tell them then," Sheirow suggested.

"Whatever floats your boat," she replied solemnly.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter 2)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Authors Note:** Obviously this was a VERY short chapter; however, in later chapters the story will become more in depth as well as longer. This is basically the sequel to my current story; Final Fantasy 7: Twilight Song (Personally I've thought about pulling Twilight Song from Fanfiction and making revisions) but please R&R and (depending on my schedule) I'll try to get Chapter 2 up A.S.A.P. However, please give me your thoughts about this story so far. Sorry that the story started with OC's (I know how some of you out there hate them).


	2. Pick Up The Pieces

**Final Fantasy VII: Surrender**

**Chapter Two: Pick Up The Pieces**

**

* * *

  
**

Riding his motorbike full speed, the blond-haired man made a hard right and headed beyond the city's boundaries. Recently, Vincent contacted him for help to quell the disturbing activity in Kalm. Cold wind whipped his face as he pushed the accelerator to it's limit. Barren landscape, which stretched farther that the eye could see, would be his constant companion until he reached his destination.

**Meanwhile in Gongaga Village:**

With their Basenji, Dokugakuji , at her side, Ayane poured the fettuccini in the boiling water before dicing the grilled chicken. Unpleasant memories continued to resurface in her mind as thoughts of returning to Midgar evoked anxiety. A tightness in her chest caused her to drop the knife. Tears suddenly welled out of her eyes and the feeling of being choked made her fall to her knees. Dokugakuji whimpered with sympathy as his master violently regurgitated stomach bile.

Laying on the ground, with tears in her eyes, Ayane gave into her memories…

**Twenty-three years ago: **_Ayane ran through the hallways with a bubbly grin while making her way around the SOLDER floor in search of her father._

_As the child ran, a very handsome guy, with spiky-black hair and mako-blue eyes, doing squats by the briefing room caught her attention. Smirking mischievously while sneaking up to the teenager; she embraced him around the legs and yelled, "I got you!!!!" _

_Startled, the bright-eyed youth looked down, "Oh…you kind of scared me, kiddo," he told her._

_The four year old lifted her arms, "Lift me up!"_

_After being lifted, Ayane kissed the mysterious youth and said, "I like you 'cause you're cute!"_

_The second class operative was speechless._

_Just then, three men emerged from the conference room…._

_Looking at the trio, the girl reached for her father; beside the director. Taking her within his arms, the silver-haired man carried her away. While riding the elevator back to their living quarters, Sephiroth asked his daughter, "What were you doing out of bed?"_

"_I wanted to say 'night-night' daddy," replied the dark-haired toddler._

_Sephiorth frowned, "I don't want you wandering around the building; I don't want you hurt," he told her lowly._

_The child replied, "But mommy told me that I could tell you 'night-night'."_

_Her father shook his head, "You're the only child that I have and I know that your mother wouldn't allow you to wander around the building by yourself."_

_Feeling ashamed for lying, Ayane kissed her father on the cheek, "I'm sorry daddy."_

_The doors opened to reveal their apartment; he carried her in. Yaone, Sephiroth's wife, approached them, "Oh! Thank goodness you found her," the beautiful raven-haired woman told her spouse while taking their daughter._

"_She was wandering around the SOLDIER floor," replied the SOLDIER._

_His beloved's emerald-colored eyes were full of concern before looking at their child, "Ayane, what were you doing on the SOLDIER floor?" asked her._

"_I wanted to tell daddy goodnight, mommy," replied the child remorsefully._

Suddenly, Ayane was shaken back into reality by her husband, "Oh my God baby! What happened?!" he asked frantically.

Arising weakly, the lady told him, "I-I got sick."

"Why? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

She shook her head and slowly made her way over to the mop and bucket. While cleaning the mess and trying to avoid anymore "prying" from her lover, the twenty-seven year old quietly asked, "When are your parents supposed to be here?"

Gently stroking the Basenji, Sheirow replied, "They should be here in about an hour."

Nodding, his spouse replied, "Good, dinner should be done by then."

* * *

Arriving in Kalm, Cloud was greeted by both Vincent and Yuffie.

"It's good that you could make it in such a short time," replied the dark-haired man.

"What's been going on over here, Vincent?" asked Cloud.

Looking at his feet, he replied: "I'd rather not talk here, let's go someplace more secluded."

The three slowly made their way back to the hotel. Once inside the hotel room, Yuffie stood watch while Vincent explained the bothersome activity that was taking place in more detail to the blond.

"A series of murders have been taking place all over town these past few weeks. The most disturbing part is that most of the victims are recovered geo-stigma sufferers who've moved here," replied the red-eyed gentlemen.

Cloud looked semi-intrigued and concerned, "Have you been able to find the culprit?"

Vincent shook his head, "No, not yet."

"But we've had eyewitness accounts," remarked Yuffie while taking a peek out the window, "Survivors have told us that it's a mutated dog-like creature that constantly repeats; _S cells_."

"_S Cells_?!" inquired Cloud.

"We don't know what it means either Cloud, so don't ask us," Yuffie told him.

"From the reports, the creature drinks its victims dry of blood before looking for more prey," added Vincent lowly.

Cloud thought to himself, "_Where have I heard the term 'S Cells' before_?" Just then, he got an image of Zack Fair standing up against an man holding a blue apple and two horrid-looking monsters repeating the phrase: '_S Cells_.' His blue-colored eyes widened in enlightenment after realizing that 'S Cells' stood for 'Sephiroth Cells.'

"This creature wants 'Sephiroth Cells'," remarked the fair-hair.

His companions were surprised and worried by his comment.

"Sephiroth Cells? Are you thinking that the creature might try to re-create Sephiroth?!" asked the ninja-woman, wide-eyed.

He didn't reply but the concern on his face told all. The scarlet-cloaked man, shook his head. Looking at the two men, the woman remarked, "Wait…there's no 'S Cells' in existence anymore, right? If we destroy the creature…then we have nothing to worry about, right?" asked the Wutian.

The aristocratic red-eyed man told her, "It's hard to determine Yuffie."

"Well…let's just find the damn thing and kill it!" the lady told him.

Thinking about the possibility of more creatures being out there, Cloud asked, "Is this the only one out there?"

"We don't know…" came the older man's response.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoed from the streets. The three quickly jumped into action and raced for the road. In the street, a woman tried desperately to fight off her assailant. As the mugger attempted to snatch her satchel, they were confronted by the trio.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter 3)**

* * *

**Authors Note:** _This chapter is a little longer, and it doesn't just contain OC's =) I hope that it was a great chapter (I'm a little tired right now; college) and I hope that anyone out there would give me a couple nice reviews. I also welcome helpful criticism ^.^ _**As you read, Ayane and Sheirow own a Basenji. A **_**Basenji**_** is a dog that originated from Egypt and is unable to bark, hence the name: "African Barkless Dog." However, even though this particular breed is unable to bark (because of an odd shaped larynx) doesn't mean that it's incapable of making other vocal sounds like: yodels, crows, chortles, howls, and growls. Some people think that this breed's yodels or chortles sound similar to human laughter or a baby crying. They are small and easy to care for, and pretty easy to train (from what I read on web sites).**


End file.
